<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My One and Only by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009160">My One and Only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, DreamSMP - Freeform, Forbidden Love, King - Freeform, M/M, Past, Royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My One and Only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
<b>
One</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, who is that boy?” Dream tugged on his father’s sleeve. “He’s always alone over there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream son, that’s the prince,” his father would reply for the third time that day. “No one can talk to him without the permission of the King.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to go say hi to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t,” his father said, smiling down at his 4-year-old son. “Not yet anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He patted Dream on the head with his free hand and continued to chop carrots for supper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breath fogged up the window as Dream pressed his nose against the cool glass. Outside he could see the King’s manor. A small boy sat in the gated lawn. Paints and paper rested in his lap. The boy was about the same age as Dream, the fence and greenery obscured the prince’s face. But Dream could see he had dark fluffy hair.</span>
  <em>
    <span> He looks so lonely over there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner’s ready!” his mother called. Followed by the sounds of plates being set down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoping off his stool, Dream took one last glance at the boy. But he had already gone. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With the empty pail clutched in his small hands Dream hobbled down the front steps. He was older now and it was his chore to get water from the town’s well to wash the foods with. He could feel the coins in his pocket jangle and click. He had earned enough to buy a treat from the market stalls that set up every Wednesday.  Ever since he first went he had loved these sweet caramelized apples on sticks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of being able to eat this treat added a spring to his step. He was now in the middle of the crowded street, stalls of produce and jewelry lined the buildings around. Sea of people swam around him as he made his way passed. The smell of the caramel leading him through the mess. Setting the bucket down at his feet he peered over the stall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, you seem a bit young to be all by yourself,” a deep laugh erupted from the store keeper. “How old must you be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>Dream stood a little taller and puffed his chest a bit. “Twelve! I’ll turn thirteen soon enough.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shopkeeper only laughed at this and handed him 2 caramelized apples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But sir, I only have enough for one,” handing the man the second apple and money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” he winked. Storing the bit of coins he was given. “Have a good day lad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled back at him. His eyes starry at the thought of two treats. Picking up the pail again with his free hand. He carefully made his way to the well. Making sure to hold the sticks of the apples tightly.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The well had always scared him. The bottomless pit echoing with whispers. He had nightmares that he would fall into the well and be sucked into another scary dimension. Where demons bit at his toes and stole his nose. But now he lowered his bucket with confidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arms strained as he pulled on the rope. The harsh hairs pressing and blistering his palms. Holding a caramel apple in his teeth and the other in his first, he heaved the bucket up. Lugging the water awkwardly to one side as he prayed the apples didn’t fall. His feet began to drag from the weight. Making his way down the street he could see the King’s manor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The manor really was big. Not like those castles in the fairytales, but still quite large. The gates were solid black and sturdy. Green bushes and vines winded around them. And when you were close enough you could see the purple buds ready to blossom. It had been a few years since he last saw the prince. Yet, he still remembered his brown fluffy hair. It wasn’t usual for someone to forget seeing a prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was so mesmerized by being so close to the manor that he never saw the boy staring back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream jumped. There was a boy behind the gate. His face was serious, but his eyes were curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… on my way home,” Dream held up the bucket of water, careful to not tip it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you seem offly fond of mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stepped closer to the gate and handed him the second caramelized apple, “do you like these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy quickly backed away from the gate and shook his head, “I’m not allowed sweets. Dad says they’re bad for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just try it! I’m sure you’ll like it, it’s just a bit.” Dream stepped closer to the gate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy was hesitant, but eventually took the stick. “It’s… George by the way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Dream smiled as he crunched into the apple. “You’re the prince.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George nodded as if forgetting. He took a small bite into the apple before going back to take another. “They’re so sticky? But they’re delightful as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed, “told you so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if something had suddenly hit George, he quickly backed away and ran back inside the manor’s big doors. Dream only stood there in shock before picking up the bucket again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a strange boy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile only grew as he made his way back down the cobblestone road.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll meet again Prince . I'm sure of it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>